A Flame From The Past
by Amanika
Summary: Sequel to 'Flame of The Mystery Cat'. Bomba walks back into Macavity's life and she learns the truth about his past, old feelings are brought up and new ones revealed. As with it's predecessor, I wrote this fic a few years back.
1. Prologue: Two Disputes

**PROLOGUE: Two Disputes**

"Just leave me alone for five minutes will you!"

"For Heaviside's sake, I was just asking!"

"Well you asked, so now you can drop it."

"Why are you always so touchy?"

"Why are _you_ always so clingy?"

"Because I care."

"If you cared so much then you'll leave me in peace!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, you're the one with the problem."

"Me? It was you who started this."

"Because you were in my face! Don't you get it? You're smothering me; I need some time to myself. It's like you're paranoid or something."

"I'm only looking out for you!"

"I can look out for myself, I'm not made of china you know."

"Is asking where you were so unreasonable?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? Its called independence, I have to have somewhere I can go without you."

"But we're an item."

"That doesn't mean I'm constantly chained to your side. I have rights too, you don't own me."

"Don't go all feminist on me, I've always respected your rights."

"Like hell you have! You think that I need protecting, no, more than that; you think you have to _humour_ me! Well humour me when I say this, its OVER!"

"Where in the name of the everlasting cat are you going?"

"Anywhere where you're not!"

* * *

"Greetings feline." 

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Terrell, but I think that perhaps you are in no position to be asking the questions."

"And why not?"

"Because you are in my territory, I suggest you are careful what you say to me."

"This area's belonged to the Jellicles for years, so I suggest you watch your manners and all."

"That may have been so once, but a group of cats cannot prevail over a dog."

"Like hell we can."

"You wish to challenge me?"

"I could beat you any day of the week, you stupid brute!"

"What! I will not accept this from a mere _cat_!"

"Well I won't accept it from a brainless, thick sculled _pollicle_! I'll die before I see you beat me."

"Then you have just sealed your death wish. I have never yet been beaten."

"Then let me show you what defeat is."

_

* * *

_

_Okies, that was the prologue. As useual feedback is much apreciated. I'm especially interested to see if you prefer this sequel or liked the first one best, as when writing them I actually preferred this one, but having read it again I think that perhaps the other one had a more 'normal' plot. But I'd love to know what you think._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cats or it;s characters. All rights to Cats belong to ALW and the RUG._


	2. Chapter 1: Rescue

**CHAPTER ONE: Rescue**

Bombalurina was dimly aware of the movement going on around her, she had little idea of what was going on, but the barking and shouting seemed to have stopped. Snippets of conversation filtered through her consciousness, she heard someone say,

"Alright, give her some room."

Suddenly she felt strong paws lift her up, carrying her gently but firmly. She vaguely recognised a familiar scent before drifting back into blackness.

She awoke about twenty minutes later, still travelling, and found the strength to open her eyes, as her senses became more alert she once again smelt the familiar scent and saw a blur of ginger fur through her unfocused vision. The light hurt her eyes so she closed them again, reassured. Her memories were very dim but she felt a sense of security in the way she was being held, she knew her rescuer even if she did not yet know their full identity. There was the recognisable scent, the colour of the fur and the way she instinctively felt safe. For the time being this was enough and she allowed herself to be once more consumed by the darkness that enveloped her.

The next time Bombalurina awoke, she was lying on something soft, no longer in motion. She opened her eyes and slowly focused on the room around her. It was a small room by human standards, but easily large enough for a cat. The wallpaper was peeling a little and there was a large crack in the plaster of the ceiling. Otherwise the room had little in the way of features, just a table in the far corner and a window with a shabby curtain drawn across. She was lying on a pile of cushions and someone had covered her with a blanket.

Bombalurina tried to roll over and prop herself up, but pain racked her body when she moved. There was a dull ache all over from the bruises she has sustained and a sharp pain shot down one arm (technically a front leg). A gentle groan escaped her and she lay still, finding relief in the softness of the pillows beneath her.

As she lay there she began to try and take stock of her situation. Memories of what had happened flooded back to her; the argument with Alonzo, her encounter with Terrell the Rottweiler, passing out, and her mysterious rescuer who was somehow familiar, yet whose identity she did not know. She thought back over what she could remember about him. She was sure he had been male, though she was unsure why.

"Right," she thought, "his fur was ginger, do I know any toms with ginger fur?"

Her first thought was Skimbleshanks, he was a ginger tabby and so fitted the description, he was also a strong cat and she knew him well, yet there was something that did not ring true about it being him. However, Bombalurina could think of no more toms with ginger fur, "It has to be Skimble." She decided. Every instinct she had told her this was wrong but she badly wanted it to be Skimble because it held the assurance of her safety. She really didn't see who else it could be so she put aside thoughts of how the scent, although familiar, was not his and how her rescuer had radiated a feeling that she knew him better and more intimately than Skimble. Telling herself it was him at least made her feel better, even when in her heart she knew it wasn't.

As her strength slowly returned, Bombalurina was able to roll over more comfortably and began to lick her wounds. Just then the door opened, she recognised the scent of the tom who had rescued her. She felt herself tense up, because even though she had tried to convince herself it would be Skimble, she knew the chances of it really being him were very slim indeed.

Bombalurina recognised the cat in front of her immediately, suddenly everything made sense, the fur colour, the familiar yet intimate scent, the strength she had felt radiating from him, and now this, the horror she felt at seeing him again.

* * *

_Hmm, three guesses who it could be..._

_Ok, we're into the full story now. I never really decided the time after my last fic that this one takes place, probably about a year later, possibly a bit less, but not more than that. Bomba's not changed much in the time since. Please R&R._

_**DISCLAIMER:** All right to Cats belong to ALW & the RUG._


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

**CHAPTER TWO: Questions**

"Macavity." Bombalurina greeted the ginger cat coldly, eyeing him with contempt.

"Bomba."

She flinched at the sound of her old nickname, nobody had called her that since… well, she didn't want to think about it.

"Don't call me that Macavity, I left it all behind when I left you."

"Bombalurina."

The way he hastened to rectify his mistake surprised her, this wasn't the Macavity she knew. Or was it? No, this was like the Macavity she had once known, back before he became the notorious criminal he was today, back when…when she had loved him. The thought of this made her falter and when she replied it was without thinking.

"Most people call me Bomb or Bomby these days."

"It's not that much of a far cry from what I called you, but if you prefer it…"

"No," she cut him off, her senses returning, "call me Bomba. It signifies my old life, I don't want my new identity to be linked to you as well."

"Alright."

The reply was simple and almost apologetic, she couldn't believe it, there were so many questions she wanted to ask him all of a sudden. They were invading her anger at him, stopping her from doing what she should, which was getting out of there as fast as possible, or confronting him at the very least. Anyway, she didn't think she would have got very far in her present state. Her emotions reached a compromise and she was able to say.

"Look, I don't know why I'm here, but…" she faltered again, not really sure what to say next.

"Bomba, relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah?" she was immediately on the defensive, "Well excuse me if I have trouble believing that."

"I never hurt you Bomba, and I don't intend to start now."

"Never hurt me? That was all you ever did."

"I admit that emotionally I may have done, but I never laid a paw on you."

"No, you had Demeter for that."

"Bomba, Demeter was… well, she was different."

"And that gave you the right to beat her about?"

"Look," he said, and suddenly he became angry "I don't have to justify myself to you. I'm Macavity, The Mystery Cat, The Hidden Paw, the very Napoleon of Crime!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you save me?"

"Because I couldn't leave you there to die."

"Funny that, after you killed all those other cats without a second thought."

"I just saved your damn life, you could at least be grateful."

"I don't want to be grateful Macavity, I want answers."

"Alright, yes I killed other cats, and still do. Yes, I did hurt Demeter, and yes I saved you because I loved you once and maybe I still do! Are you satisfied now?"

"No, that still doesn't explain what was so different about me and Demi."

He softened again, "Bomba, you, you were special. We grew up together, when I found Demeter I thought I'd found another you. I missed you after you left," she sneered, "yes, _missed_ you Bomba. When I met Demeter I thought it would fill the void you'd left me with. And for a while it did."

"And then?"

"It wasn't the same Bomba, nothing could ever replace you. I'm only feline, and like other cats, no matter what I do, I still need love."

"Then how about doing something to deserve it?"

"You think this is easy for me? When you've been prejudiced against all your life, there comes a time when you believe it yourself and become what they say. And yes, I enjoy this life, I wouldn't swap it for anything. But those feelings don't extend to everyone I know, you don't find love, it finds you, no matter who you are. So that's why I saved you, _and_ why you can't expect me to feel the same about Demeter."

Bombalurina had no idea what to say, her mind was a whirlwind of emotion, anger merged with sorrow, regret, hatred, love.

"Macavity…" she began, before collapsing into sobs. She had no idea why she was crying, she wasn't crying for him or even for herself, she just cried.

"It's just delayed shock Bomba," said Macavity gently, he was so caring he seemed less like himself than ever, "take some deep breaths and drink this."

He handed her a cup of dark liquid. She gasped in lungfuls of air and dashed a paw across her eyes, sobs subsiding. Taking the cup she sniffed at it suspiciously.

"Smells like catnip!"

"There is _some_ in there."

"Look, just tell me everything that's in it Macavity. I've not forgotten that time when you doped that milk to 'calm me down'."

"You know it wasn't like that Bomba, you were hysterical, you would've hurt yourself if I hadn't done something."

"Well I was only in that state to begin with because you'd just killed eight innocent cats!"

"Ok, well let's not go into that for now. I promise you that all that's in it is hot water, herbs, and a little catnip to sweeten the taste and help you relax. You won't heal if you're constantly wound up."

She sniffed it again and took a small sip, the taste was somewhat familiar, it was a lot like the medicines Jennyanydots made for Jellicle kittens when they had stomach aches. She took another sip,

"Where did you learn to make this?"

"You and I both grew up on the streets Bomba, and we both knew how to look after ourselves, and that included healing. You can't have forgotten?"

"Not forgotten, just blocked out."

"Look, I've given you my word, I've no reason to want to hurt you. Accept it and let yourself heal."

"It's hard to accept to say the least." She retorted "The last time I saw you it was with Demi, being pursued down an alley with you and Longfang hot on our tails."

Then, more sleepily, "Where is the big oaf anyway?"

"Still here, he's my second now, not the most intelligent cat in the world, but loyal."

"Right, um, Macavity…?"

Bombalurina realised that he had doped her when she began to feel drowsy, her initial reaction was anger, why couldn't he be honest with her just for once? But she had little time to dwell on it, as a few seconds later she had slipped into a deep sleep.

Macavity watched as the cup slipped from Bombalurina's paws. There would be trouble later when she realised he really _had_ doped her, the catnip content of the drink had been much higher than he had let on and it had only been a matter of time before she slept. He sighed, he doubted she would believe that he'd done it for her own good but he knew that she needed rest and she wasn't going to get it by demanding answers to their past.

Everything he'd told her was true, although he'd never been able to explain to her the reason behind his cruelty at killing other cats. It was the bloodlust, he got a kick out of doing it, it felt good to exercise his power over others. It always had, right from when he had started doing it. He didn't know why it was a step he had never taken with Bomba anymore than he knew why he had saved her today. It had always been that way between them, she was the only one he had ever cared about. Perhaps she had been the only one who ever cared about him.

* * *

_Ok, as you can see, the chapters in this are (I think) a bit shorter than it's predecessor, and they involve less narration and more direct speech. That's because I was more interested in using this fic to explore the interaction between Bomba and Macavity. Also, whilst the other one was set over a series of years, this one happens over the course of about two days. Feedback much apreciated as, reading this again, I'm really unsure if readers will like it. Ooh, also I should mention that, dispite being about a year on from Flame of The Mystery Cat, this fic still takes place before the Jellicle Ball we all know from the show. All the cats in it are still a bit younger._

_**Disclaimer:** All rights to Cats belong to ALW & the RUG._


	4. Chapter 3: Answers

**CHAPTER THREE: Answers**

The next day was different. As soon as she awoke, Bomba wanted answers.

The room was empty when she opened her eyes, she shook herself awake and had a wash. She ached all over but the pain was duller than before and her arm hurt less when she moved it. She tidied her bed of cushions and tugged back the curtain, letting daylight flood the room. Upon jumping up to the windowsill, she immediately recognised the her location. The view was of deserted quayside and choppy dark water. Macavity hadn't bothered changing his territory since she had seen him last, he was still based in the old car warehouse by the docks. It was as if nothing had changed since her departure, she even recognised the dilapidated half-sunk barge moored to a ring by the slipway just as it had been when this had been her home.

Feeling more relaxed, she jumped down, things were going to be on her terms today. She had several advantages, she knew where she was, she knew how to get home and she knew her way around the warehouse. Therefore she knew where he would be.

Although she knew that they would be beginning to worry back at the Junkyard, Bombalurina felt in no hurry to return. To a certain extent she knew that she could trust Macavity that he would not hurt her. She knew him well enough to know when he was telling the truth about something like that. Right now she decided that if he had had the compassion to save her, then maybe sticking around for a day wouldn't be such a bad idea. Besides this, she felt he still owed her a lot of explanation _and_ she was hungry. The least she could do was take advantage of the situation. She had another quick wash to tidy her fur and hide the bruises from her ordeal with Terrell before sauntering out of the room and along the corridor.

The first cat she met was a large brown and black tabby, with a single tooth growing from his top jaw and curling down over his lip. Longfang hadn't changed much either, he still had the same stupid look about him and although he seemed sevarl times bigger than before, Bombalurina still reckoned she could beat him in a fight if need be. This thought gave her confidence and she stood her ground when he stopped her.

"Here," he said "where d'you think you're going?"

"To see Macavity."

"Go back to your room Bomba, he'll see you when he's ready."

"What about when I'm ready?" she challenged, Longfang looked unsure of himself, he wasn't used to being questioned. Usually others took one look at him and did what he said, he had forgotten what Bomba was like.

"Jus' go back."

"Look, you know you couldn't stop me if you wanted to, I know you too well Longfang, I don't know how you ever rose to Macavity's second. But then I suppose he didn't want anyone who would challenge him, he always was a coward. I assume he's in his office?"

"Yeah, but you know how he hates bein' disturbed."

"Leave that to me, and if you want to make yourself useful you'll go down to the kitchens and get some food sent up there, I haven't eaten in ages."

"Oy! I'm his second now, I don' do that sort of thing."

"Could've fooled me, then go and find a cat who does."

"Alright Bomba, but the Boss isn't gonna like this."

Bombalurina followed Longfang down a flight of stairs to the first floor of the warehouse until they reached the door of the room the Hidden Paw called his 'office'. Longfang puffed himself out to look important and knocked on the door three times. Macavity's voice filtered through from inside.

"Longfang, this had better be _extremely_ important."

Bombalurina pushed past the bigger cat and walked into the room, Longfang following her helplessly.

"I'm sorry Boss, I couldn't stop her, I said you'd see her when you were ready but she wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Macavity was standing in the middle of the room holding a small grey cat with an ear missing by the scruff of the neck. There were two more cats guarding the door, and Bombalurina was surprised to find that she knew them all.

The two cats on the door were Greyburn and Frisk, both original members of Macavity's criminal band. The squirming cat in his paw was recognisable as Vince, who had been a kitten when Bombalurina had last seen him.

Macavity dropped the smaller cat to the floor in a heap, kicking out at him cruelly when he tried to scramble away. He clicked his fingers and nodded to the cats at the door, Greyburn immediately dragged Vince into a corner and stood guard over him to prevent escape. Macavity sighed long-sufferingly and motioned to Longfang to close the door and take Greyburn's place guarding it.

"Bomba," he said "you didn't need to come down here, I was planning to come and see you."

Bombalurina acted as if she hadn't heard and looked at him scathingly, "Glad to see you haven't changed your ways." She said coldly, indicating Vince.

"He messed up," Macavity's reply was equally cold, "you know I don't tolerate mistakes Bomba."

"Changed your tune a bit since last night. Although I suppose you weren't that far off, you lied to me again."

"And you think if I'd told you the truth you would have drunk it?"

"No, and that would probably be a good thing."

"You were in no state to do anything last night and you weren't likely to lie down and go to sleep if I'd asked you. I can see that the sleep worked, you're obviously feeling much more like yourself today."

Bombalurina ignored the dig about her nature, she knew Macavity and she also knew when he was trying to aggravate her,

"Ok, say I take your word for it about that, you still lied to me about other things."

Macavity looked around the room, at the other cats who stood waiting for orders, when he spoke his voice was crisp and curt.

"Greyburn, take Vince to the basement and lock him in one of the smaller rooms, keep guard over the door, no cat goes in or out without my permission, understand?"

"Yes Boss."

"Good, then go."

Greyburn went, taking Vince with him, Macavity continued

"Longfang, go down to the kitchens and get Bomba and I some food, and make sure it's the best we have."

"Right Boss."

Bombalurina suppressed a smile, what was it Longfang had been saying about that not being his job? He might defy her but he would never dream of defying Macavity.

"Frisk?"

"Yes Boss?"

"You can stay on the door, but _outside_. Bomba and I are not to be disturbed under any circumstances, excepting Longfang with the food."

"Ok Boss." Frisk left the room.

"Nathina!"

A white Persian cat emerged from a door on the other side of the room

"Right here Macavity."

"Out."

Nathina turned and slunk out of the door throwing a look of contempt at Bombalurina, which she returned wholeheartedly. They had never seen eye to eye.

"She your new queen now?" Bombalurina taunted, and then "Have you heard that bunch of morons? Yes Boss, no Boss, three bags full Boss!"

"They know better than to answer me back."

"Except Nathina."

"She feels she may be exempt from punishment by becoming my queen, I on the other paw, need satisfaction."

"You disgust me, I never liked Nathina but I feel pity for any queen being used by you. I know what it was like."

"You loved me then, and I loved you, it's hardly the same."

"And that makes it ok?"

"I've already said this Bomba, I don't have to justify myself to you."

Bombalurina opened her mouth to retaliate but just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Macavity called out

"It's me Boss," Longfang's voice came from outside "I bought the food."

"Good, bring it in."

"Yes Boss."

The door opened and Longfang came in carrying two extremely expensive looking silver bowls and a freshly baked pie, from which the aroma of venison wafted, making Bombalurina's mouth water, he was followed by a black and white cat carrying two bowls of cream. (Macavity was extremely resourceful, the 'kitchens' were on the ground floor of the three story warehouse, more like a store room for food (mostly stolen) to be kept in.)

Bombalurina was so hungry that she was ready to attack the food straight away, never mind her manners, but Macavity restrained her with a paw and spoke to the black cat

"Mosca, taste the pie and the cream please."

Mosca did so without question and proclaimed it delicious. Macavity watched him for a moment, his eyes boring into the other cat's. Then he said "Fine, serve the pie and leave."

"Yes Boss."

"Longfang, you can go now. Find Nathina and get a team together for a raid on the old ironworks, I've had a tip-off that there's a pair of Pollicles trying to muscle in on my territory up there."

"Yes Boss." Longfang turned to leave,

"And Longfang,"

"Yes Boss?"

"Remember what happened to Vince when he messed up, I'm counting on you."

"Yes Boss."

The two cats left. Macavity smiled at Bombalurina,

"Tuck in," he said "I'm sorry I had to get Mosca to test it first, but you can never be too careful."

Bombalurina gladly started on the pie, too hungry to say much until the bowl was empty. Macavity ate about half of his and toyed with the rest before putting it to one side.

"So," he began, "you were saying?"

"You lied to me Macavity."

"I explained that Bomba."

"No, you lied to me about how you'd never hurt me. That day Dem and I left you, you did this to me."

She turned and showed him a small white scar on the side of her face.

"Third claw from the left," she said, lifting his paw up in her own to bring his claws in line with the scar, "your right paw. You hurt me alright, and that wasn't the only time. When you caught up with us in that alleyway, you can't deny hurting me then, you broke my paw for Heaviside's sake! That's why it's in this condition today, fractured just from a little knock."

"You jumped on me."

"You hurt me Macavity, in more ways than one, why? And I want real answers this time."

"So it's the truth you want is it?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't understand Bomba."

"Well maybe I would if you'd just tell me. If not then I'm leaving now."

"Going back to the Jellicle Junkyard?"

"How did you know?" she honestly had no idea that Macavity had had any clue where she lived.

"I know more than you think, I couldn't carry on chasing you forever that night Bomba, I realised I'd lost you for good. But that didn't mean I forgot about you."

"I sent out trackers the next day and had a couple of cats keep watch over the Junkyard for several weeks after that."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to let you go."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I realised you were happy there."

"That never seemed to bother you before. Why now?"

"I don't know, the irony was the worst of it. It felt like they'd won, that tribe took everything that ever made me happy, including you. Is that enough of an answer for you?"

"It'll have to be, but I've more questions. Deuteronomy told me you once attacked the Junkyard, why?"

"Revenge."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"And if you'd succeeded, what then?"

"The usual."

"What killing them all? Didn't any of them mean anything to you? What about Tug?"

"He'd have been good as my right paw."

"And the others?"

"I have to much respect to kill Deuteronomy?"

"But he wouldn't have joined you."

"I would have left him, without his tribe he'd be just another helpless cat."

"Just another cat? With his whole tribe, including his own sons, murdered in cold blood or forced to join you? You're disgusting."

"I could hardly leave Munkustrap alive, or Alonzo."

"And you think Tug would have joined you after all that."

"He looks out for himself, if he had any sense…"

"He's not that fickle! Don't tell me any more, I've heard enough."

"I wouldn't have been able to afford leaving them alive, Alonzo especially. He always hated me."

"With good reason." This dig at Alonzo infuriated her, she had, after all, been in a relationship with him.

"You don't hate me Bomba."

"No, you're right, I don't. I _pity_ you, you really disgust me. But it's impossible to hate someone who was like family to me for three years or more."

"You surprise me, what do you think the Jellicles were like to me?"

"Yet you still hate them?"

"Let me tell you about my life in that tribe, Bomba, then when I've finished you can think what you like. I'm not answering any more questions, but maybe this will give you an insight on why I am who I am."

"Fine."

"Alright, but you won't like what you hear."

* * *

_See, lots more converstion between Maccy and Bomb. I know that I've used a lot of direct speech here without much description in between, so if you're reviewing (and reviews are much apreciated) I'd be interesed to know if you think this works and tells you enough about how the character is reacting and feeling, or if more description with body language and suggestions of tone would help?_

_**DISCLAIMER:** All rights to Cats belong to ALW and the RUG._


	5. Chapter 4: Macavity's Story

**CHAPTER FOUR: Macavity's Story**

"_My mother abandoned me the day I was born, I don't think she even realised I was alive, because my two sisters were both stillborn. That's what I was told anyway, I don't remember it._

_I was lucky enough to be found by a Jellicle Cat, or at least it sounds lucky. Anyway, I was adopted into the tribe by Deuteronomy himself, his mate had just had a litter, three toms and a queen. Born the night of the Jellicle Ball. The toms were, as you may have guessed, Munkustrap, Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger._

_Munkustrap was the firstborn son, he was born at exactly midnight. Alonzo came twenty minutes after that, followed by Tug within five. Or at least so I've been told. The queen's name I never knew, she was born last, a weakling who wouldn't have survived more than a few days. Rather than the tragedy of having her die, Deuteronomy sent his own daughter to the Heaviside that very night when he made the Jellicle Choice._

_I was discovered the very next day, Deuteronomy became my adopted father, his mate my mother, and Munkustrap, Alonzo and Tug my brothers. We all got on well and I really felt accepted. When we paired off it worked well too, Munkustrap and Alonzo being the sensible ones went together and Tug and I were the perfect team. But things didn't always stay that way, each of them fitted into their own niche in the tribe._

_Munkustrap, as the firstborn would go on to become the tribe's protector, and later take his father's place as its leader. Alonzo would become his right paw, protecting the tribe like his brother and eventually becoming an expert hunter. Tug was always a favourite with the queens, slipping neatly into the place of an easy going prankster who everybody couldn't help but love. Then there was me, I was just Macavity; there was nothing special about me. I wasn't one of Deuteronomy's sons, not really. Everyone knew that it should have been his daughter in my place, though they never mentioned it._

_I started doing things to get myself noticed, playing tricks and then later, getting into fights. It was as if the only time I ever got noticed was when I was in trouble. I mean, everyone always said how well Munkustrap was shaping up, how sensible he was, and how much wisdom he had for a kitten of his age, then there was Alonzo, they all praised his hunting. He brought home a rat once, as big as himself, they treated him like a hero. None of them would believe me when I told them how it had already been half shaken to death by a pollicle and was on its last legs when he found it. I should know, I was with him._

_They all thought I was just jealous, and perhaps I was, but that didn't make what I saw any less true. Then there was Tug, I think in some ways I was more jealous of him than any of them. He didn't have any special skill and he was anything but wise, but he was conspicuous. How could anyone fail to notice Tug? He's designed to stick out! The worst of it was that I could never stay jealous of him because he was always so nice about it, even if he wasn't that modest._

_So there I was, surrounded by success and myself known for nothing, except being a troublemaker. That was when the prejudice started, I only had to walk innocently into the centre of the Junkyard and someone would say 'It's young Macavity, what mischief is he planning now?' that's if they noticed me at all._

_Then one day, I had been wandering the streets alone after dark and I arrived back only to find the entire Junkyard in uproar, it turned out they were all looking for me. I thought that it was strange because I often went out at night and most of the time they didn't even notice I'd gone. But tonight they were all desperate to find me, and were they pleased to see me back safe? No!_

_Deuteronomy called me over and asked my where I'd been, I told him truthfully that I'd gone for a walk down to the river and back. He didn't believe me. It turned out that Cassandra's diamond collar had gone missing and guess where it turned up? In the old crate I slept in! Of course, I conveniently wasn't around and because I was never noticed, nobody could vouch for where I'd been when it went missing._

_I tried to explain what had really happened, I had found the collar on the ground that morning, where it must have fallen off Cassandra's neck, because the clasp was broken. I had always been clever with my paws so I spent the afternoon fixing it for her. I had intended to give it back the next day, because it was late by the time I finished. I also thought that perhaps if I returned it when there were others around I might get some recognition for doing so._

_The only one who believed me was Tug, and he took the story to Deuteronomy and so the blame was lifted, but that didn't mean the others believed it. I know what they all really thought, and it was obvious. There were the snide comments and the coolness they all treated me with, except for Tug._

_After that I was always the prime suspect when anything went missing, and I admit, occasionally it was me, it was the only way they ever paid me the slightest bit of attention. Then I started getting into fights, my first major punch up was with Alonzo. I left him flat out, I barely had to hit him. He provoked me and there had been others around watching, most of them cheering _him_ on when the fighting started, but I still got the blame. Still, he came off worse than me, two black eyes instead of just one and a headache that left him seeing stars._

_Things just went downhill after that, they stopped even bothering to listen to my side of the story at all, and so I stopped bothering to try and be good, they decided that I was a criminal and who was I to disappoint them? I became as bad as possible, picking fights with just about everyone, stealing and not even bothering to deny it, breaking things just for the fun of it. That diamond collar of Cassandra's met it's end at the bottom of the river and Alonzo's favourite ball ended up a twisted mangled mess of plastic after I got my paws on a box of matches and tried to melt it. I tried to melt him as well but only succeeded in singeing his tail fur before I was caught._

_It was the night of my first (and last) Jellicle Ball when things finally came to a head, I had already been banned from joining in because of the Alonzo incident, but that didn't stop me. I plugged the lights by fusing a nearby streetlamp, got into another fight, this time with Munkustrap, who was normally very mild, because I insulted the Everlasting Cat! I knocked him out too, so he didn't exactly have the best birthday. Then I tried to set fire to a pile of cardboard boxes. I got just four words from Deuteronomy that night, 'Go, Macavity, just go.' So I went, and until now I've never looked back."_

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?"

"Not in the least, it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You're disgusting."

"You wanted the truth, so there it is, and I'll tell you this too. You want to know the real reason why I kill other cats, why I hit Demeter?"

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy it. I achieve a sense of power by doing it, there's a certain thrill that comes from killing, and yes I like it."

"You're completely insane!"

"You'd think it. But if I'm so insane then why didn't I leave you there to die?"

"How in Heaviside's name should I know?"

"Because you weren't scared of me. Right from the day we met. Ok, so you cowered behind that car, but as soon as you saw I was only a kitten like yourself you weren't afraid, and you never have been. You knew I wouldn't touch you, no matter what I did to others. There was something about you, something special."

"So you're a coward, you'll only hurt those you know are afraid."

"Bomba…"

"No! That's all you ever were, a coward and a bully."

"I'm more than that Bomba, and you know it, I've taken on cats who weren't afraid of me."

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Take me on, right now, you know I'm not scared of you, so let's see what you're really made of."

"Bomba, I don't want to hurt you."

"Coward."

"I'm no coward, I just don't want to hurt you."

"I won't kill you Macavity, I pity you too much for that. A fight until the other admits defeat, that way if you win you won't be hurting me. I'll heal in time."

"You're not forcing me to do this Bomba."

"Really?"

"Frisk!"

"Yes Boss?"

"Get in here, NOW!"

The door opened and Frisk entered,

"Take Bomba back to her room, I think the excitement has been too much for her."

Bombalurina watched as the brown and grey tabby approached her, she gritted her teeth and swung, aiming a blow that would knock Frisk out in the most painless way possible.

The smaller cat collapsed on the floor.

"Well?" Bombalurina challenged Macavity

"We fight, but only until you admit defeat."

"Who's to say you won't?"

"I'm not doing this here, we'll take it outside and do things my way."

"What do you mean _your way_?"

"You wanted a fair fight Bomba, so we'll take it outside and make sure that I don't hurt you unnecessarily."

"You, hurt me?" Bomba's voice was scornful, "When are you gonna get you head around the fact that I'll be the one hurting you?"

"You know you can't beat me, you never could."

"Well I learnt everything I know from you, which means I know your weaknesses. Besides I'm older and wiser now."

"Bomba, this is beside the point. I don't _want_ to hurt you, I could call Longfang to restrain you."

"I could beat him with one swipe, you saw what I did to Frisk. Besides, if it comes to that why don't you just _restrain_ me yourself?"

Macavity's tail began to swish dangerously, Bomba was aggravating him and he knew that his temper wouldn't last much longer. He truly didn't want to hurt her, but when provoked or angry he always lashed out at the nearest thing. Bomba was stood in front of him, her amber eyes boring into his, tail swinging agitatedly in the same way.

"Well?"

"Bomba, you know what I think about this, but if its really what you want?"

"It is, believe me Macavity."

"This isn't cowardice Bomba, that's not why I'm backing down, so if you're really forcing me to do this then we will."

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

_Ok, I know I'm continuing with lots of direct speech and little description, but that's because at the time of posting this I haven't had any reviews as I'm posting the first half of the fic all at the same time. But please do review and let me know if you think it works or not. This is the last chapter I'm putting up for now as although I have them all complete, I'm in desperate need of sleep! Hope you've enjoyed it so far_

_**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Cats belong to ALW and the RUG._


	6. Chapter 5: Conflict

**CHAPTER FIVE: Conflict**

Macavity and Bombalurina stood facing each other in front of the old warehouse, they were surrounded by most of Macavity's henchcats, excluding Frisk (who was still out cold), Vince, (who Macavity had left in the basement) and Greyburn (who was guarding him). None of the other cats had been told what this was about, and many of them were looking uneasy. The last time Macavity had had them all out like this, their number had decreased considerably.

_He had lined them up at the edge of the docks, facing the water, and walked the length of the line. Occasionally there had been a scream and a splash as one of their number tumbled to a watery grave. None had dared to look behind, but the last thing that many of them had felt was a kick in the back of the knees or the cold of Macavity's claws on their back. Macavity had done this because there were those in his ranks who had been getting too confident around him, others he had killed for the opposite reason; they had made too many mistakes. He felt it kept the others sharp and made sure that they feared him, which gave them a healthy respect for him, knowing that any one of those drowned cats could have been them._

However, this time Macavity simply ordered them to form a circle around him and Bomba, blocking them both off from the water. Then he addressed them all.

"This is a private matter between myself and Bomba," his voice was sharp and brisk "you are all here to witness that this is a fair fight. It is a fight until one of us admits defeat. In the unlikely event that I am injured, Bomba is not to be hurt in any way, although she may require some restraint. Remember, you all answer to me and only me."

"Let's get on with this Macavity." Bombalurina's voice was as cold as his.

"Alright, just remember that you forced me into this."

"Coward."

"I thought you wanted to fight, not exchange petty insults."

"Too right."

"Longfang!"

Longfang counted down on his claws "Three, two, one, FIGHT!"

A deadly hush fell over the assembled cats, Bombalurina and Macavity began circling one another, The Hidden Paw flexed his claws, and Bomba's tail swished almost rhythmically, the only sound except for the waves against the breakwater. She moved first, swinging a punch at Macavity, he blocked it with one paw but made no attempt to retaliate. Bombalurina swung again, this time with her claws out, Macavity raised a paw and extended his own claws to their full three inches, they met in mid swing, claws interlocking. Fire blazed in Bombalurina's eyes and her fur bristled. Macavity remained calm, yet on the inside his senses were fully alert. He smelt the other cats approaching from the seaward side of the docks, they had been downwind until then, but a breeze blowing in from the sea had delivered their scent to Macavity.

His claws retracted, releasing him from Bomba, and his paw dropped to his side. There were five of them, all toms, led by a tall grey and white tabby. The tabby turned to the black and white cat on his right and muttered, "It's no good Alonzo, he knows we're here."

Macavity motioned to his henchcats to open a gap in the circle, and stepped forward to greet the Jellicles.

"Munkustrap."

"Macavity."

"And Alonzo too I see."

"Hand her over Macavity, it's no use hiding her."

"It's alright 'Lonz."

"Bomby?"

Bombalurina stepped out from behind Macavity.

"It's ok, I don't need rescuing."

"Will someone please explain what in Heaviside's name is going on!"

"Tug!"

Rum Tum Tugger appeared from the back of the group, Bombalurina was genuinely surprised, but if it affected Macavity, seeing his former friend, then he did not show it.

"Mac!" Tugger was more astonished to see Macavity than he was Bombalurina.

"Who else did you expect?" The Hidden Paw replied cooly, then he turned to Munkustrap "As you can see, Bombalurina is absolutely fine, she's free to go any time she chooses."

"Then she can come now Macavity."

"Look, its ok. He hasn't done anything…" Bombalurina started, but Alonzo cut her off

"I saw you attack her Macavity, we all did."

"No! Alonzo it wasn't like that." She cried in protest

"Its alright Bomby, you don't have to be scared any more, you can tell the truth. Look what the brute's done to your paw!"

"Alonzo! Will you please just listen to me for one minute!"

"Don't worry Bomby, just get behind me. Macavity, its all very well seeing you attack someone weaker than you, but I'd like to see you have the guts to take me on!"

Macavity gave a long suffering sigh,

"I didn't earn this reputation to be branded a coward." he hissed.

His voice was lower now and had acquired a menacing tone that Bombalurina had only ever seen him use when he really meant business. He continued,

"Bomba, you asked me to prove my lack of cowardice by fighting you, even knowing how much it pained me to hurt you. That's why I'm accepting this, you know that Alonzo isn't afraid of me," he raised his voice "let this be a lesson to you Jellicles, I am Macavity, The Mystery Cat, and I am no coward!"

Macavity lunged at Alonzo, claws raised, he brought them scratching down into the other cat's leg. Alonzo winced in pain but attacked back with force. He aimed a punch that sent Macavity sprawling across the dock, the ginger cat lay there for a moment, panting heavily. Bombalurina bit her lip, Macavity had made no attempt to get up, it looked as if Alonzo's punch had winded him. Alonzo approached him cautiously, claws drawn, ears back, fur bristling and teeth bared. Macavity coughed and spoke in a low rasping voice,

"This, its a question of honour Alonzo, I proved that I'm no coward, by fighting you. Now, now it's your turn, attacking an adversary when they, when they're down is cowardly, give me a fair chance."

Alonzo sheathed his claws,

"I don't for one minute believe that you've ever missed the opportunity to hurt a defenceless cat Macavity. But I won't sink so low as you, get up off the ground and let's finish this."

Macavity appeared to be staggering slowly to his paws, but as he did so he kicked out with one leg and caught Alonzo off-guard in the back of his knees! The surprised tom crashed to the ground but no sooner had he hit it then he had leaped upon Macavity and the two were rolling on the ground, fighting tooth and claw.

Bombalurina screamed, she could stand it no longer,

"Get off him Alonzo, get off him!"

Before any of the other cats could stop her, she had darted over and was dragging Alonzo off Macavity. It took nearly all her strength to restrain him, and The Hidden Paw, seeing red, was still trying to get at him. She couldn't fend him off and hold Alonzo at the same time. She looked wildly around for help, but all of Macavity's henchcats had fled, and there was no chance of finding a Jellicle to hold him back.

Or was there? Her eyes fell suddenly upon Tug, he was about the same build as Macavity and she knew that he was quite strong under that lithe body. He was her only chance,

"Tug!"

"Bomb?"

"Quick, grab Macavity!"

"Are you mad?"

"No, if you don't do something they'll kill each other, please Tug!"

"Ok."

Rum Tum Tugger grabbed Macavity around the waist, pinning his paws to his sides. The two grappled together and Bombalurina, at last able to give her full strength to holding back Alonzo, was able to watch the struggle. It felt to her like everything was moving in slow motion, Tug's was shouting something at Macavity that she couldn't hear, and then, quite suddenly, Macavity subsided. The anger drained from his eyes and he suddenly looked tired of the whole affair.

"Let me go Tug, you're right, he's not worth the effort. But Bomba is, I can't hurt her just to get to him."

Bombalurina gasped but turned to Alonzo,

"Lonz, what's the point in this? Did you really do it to defend me, or was there something else? Revenge?"

Alonzo said nothing, he did not look at her, but instead turned his head and glared at Macavity, who had by now regained his composure.

"Believe me Alonzo, this isn't over," said the Hidden Paw, "you'll get what you want in the end, I'll promise you that if it's the last thing I do. But for now I think that perhaps not all Jellicles are as I expected, and therefore I've exorcised enough ghosts for one day."

He turned and smiled at Tug, not the usual evil smile, but more like a playful grin and he _winked!_ Bomba wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen Tug return the wink with a cheeky grin of his own. Macavity turned as if nothing had happened and sauntered back into the warehouse.

* * *

_Okies, thanks to those who reviewed the first half of this fic, here's the rest of it for you. The general consesnsus was to keep the direct speech as it was, so I've done so. I hope it still works in this chapter as in the conversation between Munku, Alonzo, Macavity and Bombalurina I wasn't sure how easy it would be to tell who was speaking. Previously it was obvious as all direct speech had been one-to-one between two characters. Anyways, enjoy the rest and then review it for me._

_**DISCLAIMER:** All rights to Cats belong to ALW and the RUG._


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

**CHAPTER SIX: The Truth**

At this point, Munkustrap decided it was time to take charge of the situation,

"Well I have to admit," he began, "that wasn't exactly what I expected, but the point is everyone's safe and we've found Bomby, I suppose the only sensible thing to do now is go home."

"And Macavity?" that was Alonzo,

"Well to tell the truth, he didn't try to harm any of us, except you in direct combat. Also I hate to say it Alonzo, but you did challenge him."

"So you're gonna let him get away with kidnapping Bomby?"

"Well…"

But Bombalurina cut him off,

"Will you all please stop and actually listen to what I've got to say for a second! You rushed in there without even consulting me. Macavity didn't kidnap me and he wasn't trying to attack me either. You may find it hard to believe, but he saved my life."

"What?"

"After you and I had that argument 'Lonz, I can't even remember what it was about now, suddenly it's not important. But anyway, I stormed off out of the Junkyard and didn't even think where I was going, not that I needed to, I know this city like the back of my paw. Then I ran into trouble, something I hadn't anticipated. Those humans who just moved in down Park Avenue, they've got a dog. And believe me, he's not your average dumb pollicle either. He's a bloody Rottweiler, and Terrell, as I discovered he's called, is as smart as they come."

"What do you mean?"

Munkustrap was concerned, his father had recently passed control in the day to day running of the tribe over to him, not only this but he had become the Jellicle protector and had sworn to defend them at all costs. Any issue about the tribe's safety was a big issue for him.

"Well to begin with he didn't go insane and start barking the place down like most of them do," Bombalurina explained "no, he actually approached me. The first thing he did was to warn me off his territory. _His_ territory? As if. You all know as well as I do that Park Avenue's been Jellicle territory for years. I told him so as well, my first mistake. He got angry then and my second mistake was to stick around, I knew I could retreat then and come and reclaim this with the rest of the tribe any time I liked. But I've got too much pride for that, especially when you consider I was still incredibly angry after my argument with 'Lonz. In fact I was boiling mad and refused to leave, I wanted to take all my emotions out on someone and here was the perfect opportunity, a slanging match with a stupid pollicle."

"I thought you said he was smart?" queried Munkustrap

"He was, only I hadn't realised it at that point, mistake number three. Anyway, he turned out to be surprisingly witty and cutting with his retaliations, then I said something that really got under his skin and basically, to cut a long story short, he attacked me. The attack was clever too though, he knocked me to the ground, which is what damaged my paw, but I had no chance to get up because he was at my throat snarling and growling. I managed to take him by surprise by scratching his face, but only for a second, I used that to get to my paws but he was already attacking again. It went on this way for some time, whatever I did I just couldn't get the better of him, he was always one move ahead. I was on the verge of blacking out, I was that weak by then, when suddenly there was a commotion and the sound of other cats behind us. The next thing I knew, Terrell had turned away. I just lay there too weak to move, I don't know what happened to him and to be honest, I don't care. After a while everything went quiet and someone lifted me up, at that point I passed out. When I awoke I discovered that someone had treated my wounds and left me to rest, and for the time being that's what I allowed myself to do. It was only later when my rescuer walled through to door that I recognised him as Macavity."

As Bombalurina told her story, she and the other cats had made their way back from the docks and were now walking along a side street near the city centre. At the end of her tale Munkustrap stopped in his tracks and looked at her in disbelief.

"Is this true?"

"What, you think I'd just make it up?"

"No, I'm sorry," Munkustrap was apologetic but still continued with his doubtfulness, "there's just a few things in your story that don't entirely make sense."

"What?"

"Well, it doesn't account for you being away for two days. I mean, one would make sense but not two."

"I spent an entire day recovering, and then I had a few questions to ask Macavity."

"Like what?"

"Like why he rescued me, you obviously find that the hardest part to believe and I agree that it's not like Macavity at all. At least, not the Macavity _you_ know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Interrupted Alonzo,

"Never mind, so naturally I wanted to ask him. Does that answer your question Munk?"

"Yes I suppose so, but it brings up the matter of his answer, why did he rescue you? And also why was he fighting you?"

"If you'd looked closer you may have noticed that it was more me fighting him, he did nothing more than defend himself. Look, you all know I've got a past and _some_ of you," here she shot meaningful looks at Tug, Munkustrap and Alonzo, "know also that it involved Macavity."

At this Skimbleshanks stifled a gasp of surprise and Coricopat looked a little shocked.

"Yes," she told them, "that's right, it involves Macavity. I hope you're all satisfied, I got mixed up with him when I was just a tiny kitten. Anyway, the point is that at one point in my life we were, him and I, well, we were an item. That's why he rescued me and that's why he wouldn't hurt me, because… because he still has feelings for me ok!"

She said the last bit in a great rush and turned away from the other cats. She realised it now, somewhere, deep inside Macavity must still love her; that had been why he rescued her. She knew now that him not wanting to hurt her had nothing to do with cowardice, he really cared about her, and always had.

Alonzo was the first to gather himself enough to respond,

"I see Bomb, but it still doesn't explain why you were fighting him (if that's really the way it was) in the first place."

Bombalurina quelled him with a look

"Ok," he said, "maybe that's not important."

"It would make little difference to you, what's done is done."

"Fair enough," he hastened, he could see she was on edge and hurried to change the subject, "you ought to get Jenny to look at that paw, I'm sure its broken."

"It's fine."

"But surely…"

Bombalurina cut him off.

"It's just a small fracture, caused by an old injury. That paw never healed properly since I first broke it, and yes, Macavity was involved with that. If it makes you any happier." she snapped.

"Look Bomby…"

"Don't bother pretending, I know you don't like Macavity."

"Can you really expect me to?"

"No, but what I could expect you to have done is had some compassion for him in the first place."

"What?"

"If you had given him a chance, all those years ago then maybe, just maybe he might not be like he is now!"

"What in Heaviside's name are you talking about?"

"I know that Deuteronomy sent your sister, his only daughter, to the Heaviside the day you were all born, and yes, I realise how hard that must have been for him, and for you, growing up without ever knowing her. I can _understand_ you resenting Macavity, feeling like he was there in her place. But you could have shown some compassion. Prejudice. It's an ugly word but the only one to describe how he was treated. Its no wonder he turned out bad the way you treated him. I know the cat Macavity's become, but I also know the cat he was, and still_ is_ deep inside! Besides, you know what we believe about the Heaviside Layer, have you ever though that maybe, maybe he could have been you sister, reborn into a new Jellicle life?"

"Don't you ever speak that way about Alrya! How could you even think of comparing her that bullying, conniving EVIL cat!"

"If she was half the cat Macavity is…" she blurted out.

Then he hit her.

Alonzo's paw swung and caught Bombalurina full in the face! She gasped and her own paw shot up to the place of impact. Alonzo's dropped to his side and he stood there shaking, half from anger and half from remorse.

Bombalurina recovered first,

"Wow," she said shakily, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I," Alonzo was still in shock but the horror of what he'd done suddenly hit him,

"I'm sorry Bomby, truly I am."

"It's ok."

"No it's not."

"Yes 'Lonz, it _is_. I said some terrible things about your sister and I take them all back. It's awful, what right did I have to say those things? I never even knew her."

"Neither did I. Oh Bomby, do you really blame me, _us_, any of us, for resenting Macavity?"

"No, but I don't take back all I said, I know both sides of Macavity's nature, he's only feline and he has emotions, he has to love. And he has feelings too, being punished for something he didn't do, time and again. He was treated that way enough that he finally decided to become what was thought of him."

She paused,

"Look, we've both said and done some terrible things so let's leave it there. Just let me get one thing straight to all of you,"

She turned to the others who had stood silent throughout the argument.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need rescuing because I'm not around for a few days and also, take time to understand what's going on, before you rush into things. I'm gonna go now, you can tell Deuteronomy I'm perfectly safe and I'll return tomorrow or the day after. Right now I've a few things to sort out. I really am sorry about what I said about Alrya."

With that she turned and left in the direction they'd just come, leaving the five toms standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

_I'm not trying to make Alonzo into a bad guy here, honest, he and Macavity both have reasons for disliking each other, he just somehow worked for this story. __Also, in case you wondered if I'm being sexist, putting only toms in the rescue party then you'd be right. I'm doing it deliberately beacuse it's oh-so-clear that Bomba can look after herself. The end of this chapter is slightly a rebellion against the typical 'Macavity kidnaps helpless Jellicle queen, so brave Jellicle toms run off to Macavity's lair and rescue them, ended by a love story between rescuer and rescued' fic. I've read too many of those, (even wrote one myself once but scrapped it) and I will admit that sometimes they work and are good, but others are just repetetive and irritating so I thought I'd try rebelling against that style by using it. If that makes sense. Please don't flame me for saying that though, all of us have our pet hates, I just wanted to explain my reasons. No point getting hung up on it, its not what the whole fic's about._

_**DISCLAIMER:** Cats - owned by ALW and the RUG._


	8. Chapter 7: Alonzo's Legacy

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**** Alonzo's Legacy**

Macavity paced his 'office', his tail swished and he flexed his claws, he was not in a good mood. He had left the scene of the fight in what seemed like a mild state of mind, and certainly he had not been lying when he had said that perhaps not all Jellicles were as he thought them to be. But it was a complex situation. At the end of the day, his fight was with Alonzo, he had no quarrel with the rest of the tribe. Certainly he disliked most of them intensely, but it satisfied him enough just to stay away from the Jellicle Junkyard and get on with his life. But when one of them walked back into his life, one he could never forget… Well, that was when emotion took over.

Bombalurina, yes she was a Jellicle, but she wasn't the same as them. She was the one he had loved, the _only_ one he had loved.

And Alonzo, he was different too, Macavity had not told Bombalurina his full story, he hadn't lied to her but there was more to his leaving the tribe than what he had told her. It hadn't just been the fight with Munkustrap that ended his stay there.

_Deuteronomy had not simply outcast Macavity that night; it was true his words had been "Go Macavity, Just go." But what Macavity had neglected to tell Bombalurina was that it was not until the next day he actually left the tribe._

_Words have many meanings, and that night Deuteronomy had done no more than to send Macavity to his den in the Junkyard. The Jellicle Ball was not the time to be discussing his future with the tribe. The next morning was when Deuteronomy dealt with the situation, and his intentions had never, at that stage, been to send Macavity away. He decided that there were other ways of treating the wayward kitten. He understood Macavity's attention seeking behaviour; kindness would perhaps provoke a change in his actions and personality, which had become surly and rude. Deuteronomy forgave Macavity for his crimes on the condition that he turned over a new leaf, and all might have gone well for the ginger cat, if it were not for the events that happened that very afternoon._

_The tribe kittens had been playing together in the Junkyard, under the watchful eye of the adult cats. For once, Macavity had not withdrawn himself from the game, as he had done in the past and joined in happily when he was invited by Tug. The game was a rough one, mostly play fighting, but there was trouble when Macavity came up against Alonzo. Although kittens are naturally forgiving, Macavity had done more than Alonzo could ever forgive and even before the incident of Cassandra's collar (the key event that had sparked off Macavity's misgivings) the two of them had never seen eye to eye. Now it was more than just a strong dislike, it was pure hatred. Therefore, when the two of them started fighting, it stopped being a game, Alonzo did not hesitate to use his claws against Macavity, and one scratch was all it took to provoke him into unsheathing his own._

_Unfortunately for Alonzo, he had made a mistake in picking a fight with Macavity, who was, even at that age, turning out to be unbeatable. Once Macavity's wrath was released, nothing could stop it until it had run its course. It took four adult cats to forcibly drag him off Alonzo's unconscious form. The black and white kitten was barely alive._

_The decision made by Deuteronomy was backed up unanimously by the rest of the adult Jellicles; Macavity was a danger to the tribe, and they had been lenient for long enough. None of them doubted that he would have killed Alonzo, given the chance. That night he was escorted to the very edge of Jellicle territory and outcast from the tribe._

_Alonzo made a full recovery from the fight, but his hatred for Macavity was increased tenfold. Tug on the other hand, was the only cat who remembered that more often than not it had been Alonzo provoking Macavity. He was the only one Macavity had ever confided in, and was more than happy to keep in contact with him. After all it is harder to forget friends than enemies and long after Alonzo buried his hatred and continued with his life, Tugger remembered the good times he and Macavity had shared._

However, vengeance cannot stay buried forever and any time Macavity and Alonzo met again, the loathing both felt for one another was rekindled within seconds. Hence the occurrence of that day's fight.

Macavity stopped pacing and smiled to himself, Alonzo could wait, the incident changed little about his life, but perhaps it hadn't all been in vain. He knew a few things that gave him piece of mind. Bomba still cared, perhaps she hated him too, but why else would she have stopped the fight? It certainly hadn't appeared to be for Alonzo's benefit. At least he had had the chance to explain to her just why he was who he was. Tug still cared too, he had never had cause to hate Macavity in the same way as the other Jellicles and still knew him well. He had, after all, been able to know just what to say to him to prevent Macavity from hurting Bomba.

"He's not worth it Mac, let it go."

Eight words, nothing very special, seemingly, but it had been with similar words that Tug had prevented him from fights as a kitten, and the fact that Tug remembered this was enough to assure Macavity that little had changed between them.

He smiled again, and feeling happier than he had in a long time, left the room, surprising Longfang by thanking him for opening the door.

However, what he saw outside the door surprised Macavity entirely.

* * *

_I know, I picked on Alonzo again. Don't ask why I decided to make them sworn enemies, it just happened that way. Alonzo has that little arrogant streak that just works for this. By the way, a note on the rating of this fic. It dosn't have the same level of violence or even as much swearing as it's predecessor but I decided that as both fics are technically part of the same story it made sense to keep the rating the same. After all, there's not much point in allowing yourself to read this one becuase it's rated lower if you didn't read the last one._

_**DISCLAIMER:** All rights to Cats belong to ALW and the RUG._


	9. Chapter 8: The End Of The Line

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ****The End Of The Line**

Bombalurina couldn't help smiling to herself when she saw the look on Macavity's face, it had been worth coming back just for that. She had always thought that he was unshockable, but then this was the last thing he had expected. He shook his head and hurriedly attempted to regain his composure before speaking.

"Bomba."

She may have been enjoying the effect she was having on him, but now she had to tell him, her mouth had gone dry.

"Look," she began, "I'm not staying, but I had to come back and finish on good terms."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look, _thank you_ Macavity."

"Why are you thanking me? An hour ago you couldn't wait to fight me."

"Well you needn't think I like you. I despise you Macavity, and I can never forgive you for what you did to Dem and what you put both of us through. But I know the cat you used to be and I know that cat is still somewhere inside. But I'm serious when I say thank you for rescuing me, I owe you my life, but seeing as you've done enough damage to it I'm not in your debt. Also, I know you're not a coward. You're a bully, I won't deny that for one second, but you're happy enough to do your own dirty work and I know you'll fight cats who aren't afraid of you."

Macavity frowned "So," he mused "I'm having trouble working out whether this is an insult or a compliment."

"It's neither. It's just me telling you what I really think of you, and thanking you for rescuing me, and for stopping the fight."

"I have the rest of my life to get even with Alonzo, but Tug made me realise that he wasn't worth the effort if it meant hurting you."

"I don't love you any more Macavity, I don't know what you feel for me but I've moved on. But I'll never forget the time before you changed."

"This is it then?"

"Its the end of the line, but at least we're parting on good terms."

"I'll never forget you Bomba."

"Goodbye Macavity."

With that, Bombalurina walked out of the life of The Mystery Cat forever.

* * *

Macavity never changed his ways, he was evil, no point in denying it. But it just goes to show you that everyone needs love and that it really does take all sorts to make a world. 

Indeed, Macavity and the Jellicles were never destined to remain apart, but the next story is one that is well known, not needing to be told to you. One can only speculate at what went on inside the mind of The Hidden Paw in his attempt to kidnap Deuteronomy at the Jellicle Ball several years later, any more than it is possible to guess why the worst of his crimes never featured in Demeter and Bombalurina's explanation of him to the younger cats. But that is the way of the world; Fate deals the cards of life with a close hand or maybe, just maybe, even a close paw!

* * *

_Ok, I know the ending sucked a bit, I'm not really sure where I was going with the whole 'fate' thing, that's why I put it seperately from the actual action. I'm always really bad at finishing stories and tying up loose ends, I find it difficult. Still, that's why this one has an Epilogue (listed as the next chapeter) so it dosn't finish on such a bum note. Plus I just wanted to explore the next bit in readiness for the way we often see these two characters act around each other in the show._


	10. Epilogue: A Curious Cat

**EPILOGUE:**** A Curious Cat**

"Tug?"

"Bomb, Hi!"

"Didn't expect to see me here did you?"

"Didn't expect it? You were the last cat I thought I'd be seeing so soon after what happened."

"Yeah, well I've got a few things I want to say to you. Its not just 'Lonz I'm sorry to for insulting your sister, I saw your expression when I said what I did."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I don't mind Bomb, Mac's always had a way of meddling with emotions."

"Yet you still talk about him as a friend?"

"I suppose he told you his story, its true you know, I saw a lot of it first paw."

"I never doubted it, I've know him a long time too don't forget, I can tell when he's lying to me."

"What I'm trying to say is that I agree with what you said about the way he was treated, you know, making him what he is today."

"Thanks Tug, and not just for that either, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't stepped in when I asked you. You knew just what to say to calm him down."

"Well, let's just say that I've had plenty of practice."

"Thanks for this too."

"What?"

"This, just letting me talk to you about it."

"Its good for you to talk, you keep too many of your feelings locked up inside, then when it all gets too much you explode! Like with 'Lonz the other day."

"How do you know about that?"

"Before you say anything, 'Lonz didn't tell me, and I wasn't eavesdropping either, but it was kinda' impossible not to hear you, your voice would've broken windows and I was on the other side of the Junkyard!"

"Ok, I get the point, its not healthy to keep my emotions to myself, but I'm not the only one who hides the real me!"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well you're normally too cool for this level of conversation?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just… well, you're more than just a pretty face!"

"Likewise! Seriously though, why are you normally so uptight? At least I've got a playful side."

"I didn't have much time for play, you grow up fast on the streets, my kittenhood was over before I was a year old."

"I see your point, but you're ok to relax a bit now, you never let down you guard, especially not with any toms."

"Look, relationships have always been hard for me. Alonzo was my first one since Macavity, I guess the dating game's not really me. Especially not compared to you, you're practically the biggest heartbreaker in the tribe! As for Mac, he never asked me out, we were always together and it just sort of happened. No-one queried it, they wouldn't have dared, and with good reason."

"I see what you mean. Besides, being the heartbreaker isn't all its cracked up to be! Don't tell anyone this, I'd never live it down, but I've never actually had a relationship that's lasted more than a week! Luckily I'm the only one who ever bothers to keep count."

"We're a right pair really."

"You've got a point Bomb, I wonder what sort of a couple we'd make?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, but I can't help but want to get to know more of the real you."

"Tug, is this a chat up line?"

"Not exactly, but I've gotta' admit that I think I'm falling for you."

"Well they say you're a curious cat and maybe its true, I can't think why but I find that tempting. Alright then, we'll give it a week…"

* * *

_What? You didn't think I was gonna leave Bomb with Alonzo did you? He'll find the right mate in the end, she's just too closely associated with Maccy. Besides, I couldn't resist paring Tug and Bomba together and thought it would be fun to show how he feels about Macavity. Really I just like writing Tug and Bomb._

_Anways, that was the end of this fic, hope you like it, please feel free to review. Tempting as it is, I shan't be writing any more in this series. Like I said, you all know the next story of Mac kidnapping Old Deut at the ball and as far as I'm concerned Bombalurina really has walked out of Macavity's life forever, at least in this series anyway._

_**DISCLAIMER:** All rights to Cats belong to ALW and the RUG._


End file.
